


And We Must All Suffer

by LoveMeKnot (sebastian_michaelishive)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cults, Alternate Universe - Human, Gen, Haggar isnt okay mentally, He got sucked into a cult in a Lancelot au of mine, Lotor (Voltron)-centric, Lotor is 16, Low-key inspired by the Puritans, Speeches, This falls into the same universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 09:00:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16238384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sebastian_michaelishive/pseuds/LoveMeKnot
Summary: Lotor has always been encouraged to question the world. So he does.





	And We Must All Suffer

**Author's Note:**

> This scene wouldn't leave me alone so I had to get it out somehow.

  “To be perfect is to suffer for eternity.”

  Lotor looked up adoringly at the leader from where he sat in the group circle, as if it were the Virgin Mary herself standing before them. Stars were dancing in his eyes, and he grinned at her words. The woman laid her right hand upon the hardcover of a book, dark brown with intricate gold designs on top. She called it the book of Oriande, and for all of them, it was regarded as if it were the Bible, a holy book. Haggar even went as far as to proclaim it would come to _replace_ it once their ‘life’s work’ was done, whenever that would be.

  “The secrets of this world and many others,” she declared, her voice orotund and commanding, “were not meant for our mortal eyes to see, or for our mortal ears to hear! We, as humans, are sinful by nature, evil, deceitful, impure; unable to be able to access the ancient knowledge the universe holds. _That_ is why we must suffer constantly, so that we may rid ourselves of our malignant weaknesses and finally be up to parr with this mighty world and its nature. Then and only then, will we be perfect, and worthy of **_all_ ** knowledge.”

  The mass drank up her words, calling out in agreement, silently nodding along to her declarations. But Lotor’s young mind was full of curiosity, something Haggar had always encouraged in him, and it never rested, even at times like these. He heard her preachings about being perfect, how nature was flawless and truly divine, but he seemed to remember that even some parts of nature had anomalies too.

  White tigers, frogs with extra heads, plants with strange, curling growths on their stalks or leaves. They were a part of nature, the very thing Haggar claimed to be so perfect and consecrated. Were they not worthy of all of this?

  Lotor raised his hand, eager to hear what she had to say about this.

  “Speak, my precious child.”

  He gave a nervous cough. “Mother,” he began timidly, “though I wholeheartedly agree with all that you have spoken of, I seem to remember that some very rare imperfections still exist within nature. What happens to them?”

  She paused for a moment, a bit thrown off by his inquiry. Several heads turned his way, and he suddenly felt a million pairs of eyes turned on him, some judging him, some regarding him with a sense of bemusement. Lotor’s uncomfort grew as he heard whispers of how a sixteen year old could be so bold as to challenge the preachings of someone they considered to be so -if not the most- knowledgeable. He kept his eyes on his leader instead, hoping he hadn’t made her upset with his question.

  Haggar raised her hand up high, palm facing the crowd, their symbol for silence. The crowd’s murmurs died out in hushed whispers, until it was so quiet the only audible thing was the soft, steady breathing of her followers. She put her hand down slowly, satisfied with their cooperation, finally turning her attention back to the youngest of her followers.

  Haggar gave him a smile that could only be described as fond, like how a mother would look at her young, naive child. It seemed almost _loving_ to everyone else, but Lotor thought it was more like an eerie leer, and it unnerved him slightly.

  “The same thing that happens to _everything_ imperfect in nature.” She answered him as if the answer should have been obvious.

  “What would that be?” Lotor asked, starting to doubt whether he should have asked his question in the first place.

  Her voice was almost sweet in response.

  “They die.”~

**Author's Note:**

> Idk if half of this shit even made sense.
> 
> I hope y'all liked this. Comments and kudos are appreciated. So is constructive criticism.
> 
> Come yell at me on my Tumblr @yes-my-paladin


End file.
